


Girls

by Kirsten



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco got home from work and found Doherty sacked out in his bed, and that was no good, no way in hell <em>that</em> was happening, because Doherty snored like a bad LSD trip of a hog on steroids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls

Bosco got home from work and found Doherty sacked out in his bed, and that was no good, no way in hell _that_ was happening, because Doherty snored like a bad LSD trip of a hog on steroids.

"No way!" Bosco shouted at Doherty, because it took shouting to wake Doherty the hell up. Bosco kicked the bed and punched Doherty's shoulder for good measure, but that was mainly a way for Bosco to make himself happy.

"Go away," Doherty slurred.

"It's my fucking bed!" Bosco kicked the bed again. "We had an agreement, Doherty! We fuck, _on occasion_. The rest of the time, you stay out of my way, I stay out of yours. That's the way it works. I don't have to ever look at your fucking face. I don't even have to look at your face when we're fucking. Because we don't fuck each other like we're fucking _girls_!"

Doherty rolled onto his back and shrugged. "Yeah. That way isn't working for me so much anymore."

"Doherty," Bosco snarled. "I can see your _face_."

"Bos, shut up," Doherty said, and he reached out and grabbed Bosco's hand, and then Bosco found himself tumbling down onto the bed and into Doherty's arms, goddamnit. Doherty pulled him close and spooned up behind him. Spooned him.

Fucking _spooned_ him.

"I'm going to kill you," Bosco promised. "Slowly, and without mercy."

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly fighting hard to get away, little fella." Doherty kissed the back of Bosco's neck and snuggled closer. Fucking _snuggled_. Doherty was snuggling!

"That's not the point!" Bosco managed to sputter, and that was good, because it really _wasn't_ the point. The point was … the point _was_ , Doherty was spooning and snuggling and violating the agreement, that was the point.

"Go to sleep, Bosco."

"But it was all working out so well," Bosco moaned. "I didn't ever have to even _look_ at you."

"This'll work better," Doherty murmured, and Bosco shivered a little when Doherty kissed his neck again. That was nice, Bosco had to admit, and there was the practical side to consider. More of the time could be sex time if Doherty was over more often.

"What about Joey?" Bosco couldn't help asking that question, and his voice did not crack, no it did not. "You really think it'll be better this way?"

"Jesus, stop being such a fucking drama queen and go to sleep," said Doherty.

"Fuck you," Bosco snapped, but he felt his body relaxing into Doherty's arms anyway. It was nice. "Fine. Have it your way. Don't you fucking snore or I'll kick you in the nuts."

"I don't snore," Doherty said. His breath was warm on Bosco's skin, and Bosco could feel his heart beating.

"You so do," Bosco said.

Doherty kicked him. Bosco kicked him back. Doherty kicked him back, and Bosco did the same, and it went on like that for about a minute, and then Bosco said, "See, this is why we had that agreement."

But Doherty was laughing, damn him. "This is why I stopped liking that agreement."

"You –" Bosco bit back the automatic insult. Bit his lip, too, and swallowed, and his fingers dug into the muscle of Jimmy's arms. "Jimmy," he tried to say, but Jimmy put a hand over his mouth and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be a girl," Jimmy warned.

Bosco rolled his eyes and kicked Jimmy's shins. Since Jimmy liked it so much, and everything.


End file.
